


Closer

by WildlingGirl



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Magic, Dream Sex, Dreams, M/M, Season/Series 06, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood's effect should've faded by now. So why does it keep happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

He wakes up in the middle of the night, panting, covered in sweat and shame. Jason can feel the heat of his body, pumped and sweaty and just so excited... and he doesn't even have to check under the covers to know he had a boner.

It should've stopped by now. He remembers the time he drank Jessica's blood and had all those wild sex dreams about her, and although they did get into it for real, the dreams faded away after some days (that seemed eternal). Now, it's been over two weeks since Warlow cured him with the vampire blood that rushed through his veins, and Jason just can't understand why the hell would those images just claw out of his head.

"It's alright..." a voice whispers to his side.

It was Warlow, of course. He was there, no clothes on sight, and he granted him that confident smile that made the rest of the world seem insignificant. He reaches towards him and pats his shoulder; Jason isn't quite sure why, but he's allowing him to touch him, and as Warlow's hand slides down his chest, he can't bring himself to stop him. Warlow gets closer, his breath is just behind his neck as his firm hands brush past his nipples, sending a vibrating sensation all over his body, and head downwards, caressing his abs, as he licked his neck...

Jason realizes this is just another dream. Warlow wasn't here, he wasn't real, and yet it didn't matter at all. He was here, and in this dream, all he wanted was for him to be closer to him.


End file.
